1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for covering a recessed portion of a case. In particular, it relates to a cover for covering a recessed portion in which a screw is used for mounting the case onto the front panel of a monitor. The cover can be easily mounted onto and detached from the case of the monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1a, which is a perspective view of a conventional monitor, as a heavy cathode-ray tube (not shown) is received in the monitor, two screws 5, 5 are used to firmly mount the case 2 of the monitor onto the front panel (bezel) 1. This design precludes the surface of the monitor from being smooth.
Referring to FIG. 1b, recently monitors have been designed to have the screws 5, 5 being hidden in two longitudinal recessed portions 4, 4 formed in the case 2. And then two cover strips (not shown) are used to cover the two longitudinal recessed portions 4, 4 to make the profile of the assembled monitor appear smooth. However, according to a conventional design, the cover strips can not be detached from the case easily. A tool such as a screwdriver must be used to detach the cover strips from the case 2. Thus, the conventional design is not convenient and the tool may scratch the surface of the case 2.